Visitors
by Jessasaurus011
Summary: Two years after breaking dawn and Renesmee and her family have finally begun to relax after the threat of the Volturi, but what happens when they get new neighbours? A family of vampires with 4 children? How does anyone explain that? This typical family make a huge impact on the Cullens life. This is my first fanfic so I probably suck at summaries but Please read :)
1. Chapter 1

2 years after breaking dawn the Cullens have settled down and had a peacful life, what happens when a family of Vampires move just round the corner? How is their mother alive when she has 4 children? Full of humour and plenty of romance, this is my first fanfic so please be nice and give my some rates and reviews, written from Renesmee's point of view and new character point of view! :) I will update as often as I can! I don't own any of the twilight saga or any of it's characters!

Renesmee POV

It was a usual quiet day at the house, Aunt Alice was dancing round cleaning and moving round furniture whilst Uncle Jasper sat and watched her intently, Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie were sat watching a sitcom on the t.v in the living room whilst I sat reading on the couch with my mother and father. My grandma Esme was out with my Grandpa Carlisle somewhere. I was reading one of my mothers old battered copy of Pride and Prejudice, one of my favourites, it had been atleast two years ago since the Volturi had come for us believing that I was an immortal child. They had been proven wrong and after seeing our 'army' of witnesses they had retreated, my father has been convinced that they will return for us one day but until that time everyone relaxes as we try to enjoy a somewhat 'normal' life.

Jacob was out on patrol, although the risk of any vampire threats had decreased dramatically over the past couple of years the wolves were still weary and liked to continue their patrols over La Push, Jacob is my best friend, my brother and one of the most important people in the world to me besides my family. He has always been there for me when I need someone to talk to or to play with when I was younger, he never seemed to grow bored of any childish games I used to play and now he never complains about anything we do together even if it's something like going to a movie he really doesn't want to see. I put my book down and looked over at my mother and father. My father, already knowing my thoughts, turned to my mother "Bella honey would you like to take Nessie hunting?" I smiled at them, "Sure," she said, " I was beginning to get bored anyway." I love my mother dearly, like Jacob she is always there for me and, up until a certain point of playing the same games repeatedly, she had always played with me when I was younger. Now I am physically and mentally approximately 16 years of age, when it came to birthdays my family celebrated the age that I resembled most. I don't attend high school so I'm not really sure how a normal 16 year old girl should behave so I just be myself which seems to suit myself and my family since I haven't started any teenage rebellion yet.

We ran through the forest, my father leading with myself and my mother following closely behind. The hunt was the usually, just a few deer, the sky above was grey cloudy and little sunlight shone through the thick branches and leaves of the trees surrounding us. "Is Jacob coming over today Nessie?" my father asked, Jacob made an appearance at our house most days in fact I think there's one day a year where he isn't around because he's either sleeping off a late patrol or he's with his pack. " I think so," I said, I speak aloud only for my mothers benefit since I know my father can hear my thoughts perfectly clear, "He was patrolling last night so the chances of him arriving before four o'clock are slim." my mother joked and winked at me, I laughed with her.

"Can you hear that?" my father said quickly, normally we never encountered other vampires around forks but the noises were very unusual to hear considering we were so far away from the town or any city. I listen closely.

Sophia's POV

"Stop it!" I yelled at my brother, he was holding my phone high above his head, with his height advantage there was no way I could reach it. "What's wrong Sophia? Can't reach?" He mocked me. My brother was in fact my twin, with the same hazel eyes as me and the same shaped nose, the physical similarities stopped there. I am 5'4 with long straight black hair nearly down to my waist , my hair's dyed but otherwise would be the same dark brown as my brothers. I don't enjoy being short especially during moments like this when my brother taunts me. Today I wear my black skinny jeans, my favourite band t-shirt and my black converse, my family would often mock me by calling me 'emo' or 'goth' when I dressed like this, but I knew this was a light joke and they weren't trying to pick on me, they were just stereotyping. My brother Brady is almost the complete opposite to me, besides the obvious fact of him being a boy he dressed in maroon chinos, high tops, a blue jumper with some chick on it and his silly little snap back hat, he was almost 5'9 which gave him a distinct height difference. Both my brother and I are 16 years old. However, I have an brother who dresses similarly to Brady, Owen is 18 and instead of brown hair he has sandy coloured hair, aside from the age difference Brady and Owen are very alike. Technically speaking Owen's only our half-brother since he has a different mother but I don't really see him as any but my brother, none of this 'half' business. My third and final brother is Harvey although everyone apart from my parents refer to him as Dweeb. He's only 13 and he follows Owen around like a little puppy which myself and Brady don't hesitate to make fun of. Harvey always wears chinos and, like Owen and Brady, wears a silly little snap back cap with the words 'Obey' written on the front which I don't really understand, he also has that written on a shirt somewhere, he wears jumpers similar to Brady and occasionally wears band t-shirts that I enjoy too, really he's just a copy cat but we can't really blame him, he's just a kid.

Brady and I stand outside our new house as we argue whilst our parents, with the help of Owen and Dweeb, unload and start unpacking furniture, clothes ect ect which they get through pretty quickly since they're vampires. My Brothers and I are all half human -half vampire hybrids, we age as humans do but mature and stop aging and growing at the age of 18 which is why Owen doesn't look like a twenty one year old.

"Just give it back already Brady!" I yell, a slow smile spreads across his face, "You want it," he taunts, "come and get it." And then we're off, racing through the trees and the forest far away from our house, Brady's fast but I still manage to keep close behind, "Brady!" I shout , " Get back here!" he laughs and continues to run, I wouldn't be surprised if we ended up in Canada by the time I catch up to him. I'm completely focused, so close to him I reach out to grab my phone, almost grabbing his arm when suddenly he stops and I crash into him knocking him and nearly pushing us both to the floor. Like our inherited speed we also inherited our fathers vampire strength which means we both stay standing. "Hey what was that for?" I slap his arm and yank my phone out of his hand, but he isn't looking at me, he stares straight ahead at two pairs of yellow eyes like our parents and a pair of deep brown eyes.

Renesmee's POV

They bump into one another as we stop and stare, I've never seen anyone else out here in the woods and as I listen I hear their accelerated heart beat so similar to mine. They were running at a speed only we run at and considering the force that they crashed together they should both be on the floor right now. But they aren't. They look at us, the boy with hazel eyes and the girl with a an exact match. I weight them up, they're definitely like me. Both have pale skin and they're both very attractive compared to what normal humans look like. My parents stand frozen in their place, the only ever half vampire – half human hybrid we've encountered was Nahuel and these two certainly didn't look like they would be any relatives of his.

"Hi," the girl smiled sweetly at us, my parents unfroze and returned the smile. The boy looked a little awkward as he stood there with his hands shoved in his pockets, they looked a similar age to me and I wondered if mentally they were younger or older since our kind seem to mature and age different to human rate. "Hello," my father greeted them, then there was a silence which seemed to stretch for a long time but I know was probably only several seconds. "I'm Edward, this is Bella and Renesmee." He gestured to myself and my mother. The boy seemed to relax a little and the girl watched me closely.

"I'm Brady," the boy introduced himself, he had a deep voice which was not really what I was expecting, he reminded me a little of Jacob. "This is my sister Sophia." He looked at her and she pulled a face at him. Brother and sister? Is that possible for vampires to have more than one child if any at all? The eyes were too similar to just ignore and they did resemble each other in their faces. "You're twins?" my mother blurted out clearly as shocked as I was, I know she wished she was able to have more children after seeing me grow up so quickly and I felt a pang of sadness, although I had Jacob I had always yearned for a brother or a sister.

Brady nodded, " We just moved here with our family," he had a slight British accent that I identified. "When we say 'here' we don't exactly know where we are," the girl interrupted him, "Where are we?" she asked with confidence.

"Forks." My father replied, my parents still seemed too stunned to make much conversation, just as fascinated by these twins as I was.

"Forks," the girl repeated, "We just moved to Port Angeles." she looked around, "Do you have a house?" she asked, her brother let out a startled laugh.

"Of course they do Sophia they don't just live in the woods." He continued to laugh at his sister, she turned on him "Well they could Brady you don't know that do you?" she narrowed her eyes at him as he playfully nudged her. This seemed to amuse my parents as I saw the glance they exchanged between each other, not once had I argued with either of them so to see these two argue like 'normal' teenagers must of been quite a change for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, here's the next chapter to 'Visitors' it may be short I don't know but I'm going to update as much as possible and thank you to RobstenLover93 for the review

Declaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters because I'm not Stephanie Meyer.

Renesmee's POV 

"Do you have any parents with you?" My father interrupted them, a look of realization spread across Brady's face.

"Uh, yeah," he said, "they were unpacking all of the things when we left." He smiled at Sophia, more like a taunting smile then a friendly one. My parents stiffened beside me, there was more unfamiliar noise followed by a unfamiliar scent. Brady and Sophia sighed. Suddenly a tall and very attractive boy was walking towards Brady and Sophia.

"Mum's looking for you," he said, he had a very strong British accent, I knew from watching TV that it wasn't a London accent. He wore beige chinos, a t-shirt with the union jack on and a hat similar to Brady's. Unlike Brady he had sandy coloured hair but I knew immediately that they were related somehow. "Oh hello," he turned to us then gave Brady and Sophia a strange look.

"Owen this is Edward, Bella and Renesmee," Sophia introduced us, Owen looked 18 and it surprised me when he went over to shake my father's hand.

"Owen," he introduced himself, "I see you've already met my brother and sister." Again he turned to them and gave them that strange look. _Brother and Sister? _So all three of them were related? Unless they had a different mother I don't understand how such a thing was possible, I could see by the look on my mother's face that she was also considering his words. "Do you live around here?" he asked looking us over discretely.

"About 3 maybe 4 miles away," my father replied, "With our family." Brady and Sophia had turned to their phones and seemed to be texting a lot whether they were texting each other or someone else I don't know.

"Nice, we just moved from Manchester to Port Angeles, you should come and meet our parents they don't know anyone in the area." Owen smiled friendly and Sophia and Brady looked up from their phones, "We have to get going know though because like I said," he turned to his siblings, "Mum's looking for you, she needs you to sort out your rooms." Sophia rolled her eyes at him.

"If it's no problem we'll join you then." My father looked at both my mother and me, my mother smiled in return and I just shrugged.

"Sure" I said. Then we were off running, it wasn't too far to Port Angeles and with Owen, Sophia and Brady leading the way we found the place in no time. We all slowed to a walk up the gravel path that led onto a wide driveway. Their house was set just on the edge of the woods, probably a ten or fifteen minute walk from the main town and just out of the way enough so that there were no human neighbours. Their house was as big as our main family house, I suspected they probably needed a little more room than my parents cottage since they had both their parents with them. There was a black jeep sat on the driveway, a white BMW and a silver Ford. The house was very modern like our house and had plenty of windows on the front, it was white with black lines around the window and roof almost like a modern day Victorian house. Along the front of the house there was a flower bed full of many different beautifully coloured flowers, it made a change to the green and brown that I had grown so used to surrounding our house. On the few steps leading up to the house there sat a boy younger than myself, Brady and Sophia. He had a black Nintendo in his hands and seemed completely focused on it, he wore dark blue chinos and a similar jumper to Brady's.

"Hey dweeb where's mum and dad?" Brady called to him, 'dweeb' looked up at us at first a little startled.

"I don't know," he squeaked, his voice much higher than Brady's and Owens, he was about to continue but stopped when the front door opened and a woman with long brown hair stood in the doorway. She wore a plain black dress with gold ballet pumps, her eyes were the same golden colour as my parents and I could see that she too was a vampire.

"Where have you two been?" she glared at Brady and Sophia, "I asked you to do one little thing and you run off, you don't even know the area that well-"she looked at my parents and I stood awkwardly. "Oh hello," she smiled, she had a heavy British accent like Owens, "I'm Lauren," she came down from the doorway to greet us. My parents introduced themselves yet again as we were ushered inside. Their house was spectacular, it had a staircase to the right of the door which led up to an open landing, there were three doors on the landing then a small corridor which I assume led to more rooms. The landing didn't fill the ceiling and so we were able to see anyone stood at the top of it looking over into their open plan living room. The decor was very modern with beige walls and a similar matching carpet then a TV fastened to the wall underneath the stairs, there was a seating area with three couches surrounding the TV. There were two open doors on the other side of the room one of which looked like a kitchen and the other another living room.

"You have a beautiful house" I heard my mother say, Brady headed up the stairs and into the third door on the landing, Owen headed into the kitchen and 'Dweeb' went and sat on a couch in front of the TV with his Nintendo. My parents stood talking with Lauren whilst I admired the inside of their house.

"Hello," Sophia came over to me.

"Hey," I smiled in return,

"If you want I can show you the rest of the house whilst my mum talks to your parents." My father looked at me and smiled, I nodded and followed her up the stairs. I noticed several photo frames hung on the wall as we went up, some filled with pictures of herself and her brothers and one with what I assumed to be all 5 of them in. There was a man who I thought must be her father stood on the right with their mother, he hand sandy hair similar to Owens and was probably an inch or two taller than my dad. "That's my dad," Sophia noticed my interest in the picture, " He's out sorting his new things at work but he'll probably be back soon." We stood at the top of the stairs, below us I could see the living room but the only person in it was the boy referred to as 'dweeb'.

"This is my room," she announced as she opened the door, we stepped in and I gasped in amazement.

"When did you move here?" I asked looking around, every inch of the four walls were covered in posters of bands and artists I'd never heard of.

"Today," she said laughing at me, "But I made sure to come over with my dad last week to put all my posters up, do you like it?" she asked sitting on the bed. Apart from the hundreds of posters and the already made bed with a black duvet on the rest of her room appeared to all be in cardboard boxes.

"It's...interesting," I tried to find the right word so that I didn't offend her, "I've never seen so many posters in my life!" I examined one that was closest to where I stood by the door, 'My chemical romance' was written at the bottom of the picture with four men on, one of them had bright red short hair. She laughed again.

We finished the tour of her house quicker than I expected, she showed me the bathroom which was right next door to her room then Brady's room which I saw him go in earlier. His room had blue walls with a couple of posters on then a bed, the only other thing there was a desk with a TV and an Xbox on which he was playing when we walked in. After telling Sophia repeatedly to get out and smiling apologetically at me we finally left and continued down the small corridor where she showed me Owens room which was...interesting to say the least, her parents room and 'Dweeb's' room which was similar to Brady's but with white walls.

We learned a lot about each other as we walked around her house. She enjoys rock music, some bands of which I've heard of and likes a bit of my more poppy taste in music, we both enjoy reading and compared some of our favourite books some of which included The demon trapper series and some Alyson Noel books. I also learnt that Sophia picked up a love of video games from her brothers and she now has her own Xbox which she plays on. She seemed to be very polite and friendly and I was filled with hope when she said they were living here for permanent for at least three years meaning we would probably spend time with each other a lot. I had hope that we would become great friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Hey here's chapter three for 'Visitors' thanks again to RobstenLover and my friend Lauren for giving me reviews. I realize last chapter I may have gone into either too much detail or too less detail about the house but I'm not the best at descriptions as I myself like to create my own picture in my head regardless of what the authors written :P Anyway please rate and review I'm trying to update as much as possible and most of all enjoy!

Laurens POV

Whilst my daughter showed Renesmee round I invited the Cullens into our second living room. Owen sat on the couch playing his Xbox, "Out Owen," I demanded nodding my head in the direction of the door, he had half a sandwich in his hand and a can of coke was already opened on the coffee table.

"Bu-" he tried to protest.

"Out." I glared as he sighed, picking up his coke and sandwich, and left the room. I went over and switched the TV and the Xbox off. Our second living room had two royal blue walls and two pale blue which was my husband's idea more than anyone's, in the middle of the room sits a white coffee table which two couches and the TV fastened to the wall. The Cullens followed me through and we sat down on opposite couches.

"We didn't realize there was a family already living in this area," I said apologetically, "I should of had my husband check first but I assumed there wasn't anyone here." They smiled, I noticed their eyes the same golden colour as my own and knew that they too didn't hunt humans.

" I wouldn't worry about it," Edward said, "As long as you and your husband keep to the same vegetarian diet as ourselves there shouldn't be an issue." _Vegetarians? _ I thought, so that's what they call themselves.

"Do you mind if I ask how you have so many kids?" Bella asked, immediately I knew why, like my brother-in-laws wife Bella was only able to have one child before she was turned.

"It's all about their DNA," I shrugged, an old human habit, "Their ratio of Human to Vampire genes." I waited whilst they took the information in.

"So you were able to live after the birth because your children are more human than vampire?" Edward asked intrigued.

"Yes," I noticed Bella leaning closer off the couch looking at me as though I was in a museum, "My pregnancy lasted nine months for both the twins and Harvey." She sat back.

"What about your other son?" She asked.

"Owen isn't mine," I felt horrible when I said it like that, of course I loved Owen just as much as any of my other children but the facts were still there. "Alex, my husband, had Owen in his previous marriage."

"If your children are more human than vampire how do they age?" Bella asked, _full of questions this one, _I thought to myself.

"They age like humans year by year, Owen stopped ageing three years ago but Sophia, Brady and Harvey still age. Sophia and Brady are sixteen and Harvey's thirteen." I heard Sophia finishing her tour with Renesmee.

"Would you mind if my father met your children?" Edward asked, " He's a doctor and he's fascinated with Renesmee as we all our, to have children who age more like humans might tell us more about how Renesmee will turn out." _You want to use my children as science projects?_ My thoughts started to growl.

"Not science projects," Edward smiled apologetically, "We don't know exactly how Renesmee will continue ageing we just know she will mature at the age of eighteen." _Wait...what?_

"How did you know I was thinking that?" I was in shock, I hadn't said it aloud had I? I admit sometimes I had been prone to doing that even as a vampire but I would never be so rude.

"Edward is a mind reader," Bella put her hand over his, "we may have forgot to mention that. I'm also a shield and I can prevent him from reading my mind and even others. It's especially useful when we were up against the Volturi." I realized that I had a lot to learn from this family, it seems that special 'powers' develop in fully matured vampires not just half human hybrids like Alex and I thought. Bella also mentioned going up against the Volturi, I frowned at this. Of course we knew the danger from them but we managed to shake them off a few years ago, moving to a town where the Volturi came up against this family didn't seem like the smartest move.

"Can any of your family do anything beyond the ordinary?" Edward asked clearly just listening in on my thoughts.

"Sorry." He said apologetically, "Sometimes I answer people without them actually voicing a thought." _It's ok._ I suppose it best to speak aloud for Bella's benefit and move on.

"Sophia and Brady are able to communicate with each other simply by thought, I suppose you could call it mind reading but it's much more like telepathy. Alex and I assumed that they can do this because they're twins. Owens incredibly fast although we aren't sure whether that's a gift of its just inherited. Sophia is able to...project fire from her hands." I saw realization spread over their faces, "She's learnt to control it as it usually happens when she's angry. Brady has the ability to use any ones gift against them which up until now we thought only happens between people like themselves." I looked at the door to see Sophia and Renesmee enter both looking cheerful.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked curiously as Renesmee went and sat down next to him and Sophia next to me.

"When my brother touches someone whether it's their hand, fingertips, face, leg ,whatever." My daughter joined in, " He's able to use whatever gift they have as his own for a limited amount of time. Like Renesmee's gift." She turned to her, "If my brother simply touches your hand he'll be able to project as you do for half an hour to an hour before it wears off. The longer he touches you the longer it lasts." Sophia looked so proud of herself for giving a clear explanation I was unable to give.

_So not only does Renesmee have talented parents but she also has quite the talent herself. _

"Does Harvey have any gifts?" Renesmee asked.

"No," My daughter said, "He's just Dyslexic."

**Authors Note: **So I know this chapters quite boring and short and I don't blame you if you don't want to read it but I wanted to make the Cullens very reserved and polite for now instead of just running straight into all of it. I promise next chapter more interesting things will start to happen and the final member of the family will be introduced atlast! P.s I don't know how to spell dyslexic?


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating for a while, since I wrote chapter three (during and after) I got writers block and I just couldn't sit down to write. Anyways I'm back up to speed now so enjoy this chapter and don't forget to rate & review :) **

**I do not own the twilight saga or any of its characters...**

Renesmee's POV

A half vampire with dyslexia? How strange. You would think that with a Vampire as a father that Harvey would have the intelligence of a vampire just like I had. I had been told by Sophia that due to their human to vampire ratio in their genes they still needed to be educated and, unlike me, subjects such as maths and English didn't come as easy to them.

"We didn't realize until he was about seven years old," Lauren said, "we just thought he was messing around because he really hated reading that much but it turns out he just couldn't" Lauren looked guilty. "We think that because Alex was dyslexic in his previous life that he passed it onto Harvey and since their all more human than vampire it just makes it harder for him to learn." I saw Sophia roll her eyes next to her mother.

"But he can read now," Sophia interrupted, "so it's sorted." She shrugged. Brady passed through the room to the kitchen without acknowledging anyone. I watched Sophia as her expression changed slowly. Brady appeared again and sat down next to his sister smirking at her. I stole a quick glance at my father and he looked...amused? Sophia hit her brother's arm and he laughed. Their mother paid them no attention and neither did my father. My mother and I looked at them curiously as they stared at each other for another minute before Sophia smiled at him and sat back in her seat.

Sophia had explained to me during the 'tour' that she and her brother could communicate just through thoughts. "Sometimes it's convenient," she smiled, "but mostly it's just a pain in the ass." She had told me that unless either of them deliberately blocked their thoughts from each other then what ever they were thinking would be heard by the other person. "Kind of like your mums shield except it only works between me and Brady." I had noticed that the more conversation we had the more pronounced her British accent became.

"So where is Manchester?" I asked her, we had just visited Brady and were now on the way to Owens's 'cave' as Sophia called it.

"It's in the north west, far away from London if that's what you're wondering," she waved her hand in the air as if to wave away a bad thought, "There's not much too it, the main city's good for shopping and everything and it's a lot bigger than this place." She opened the door to Owens room.

After spending some time talking about their move and how all four children are so different from me my parents decided that it was time for us to leave.

"If you don't mind we'd like to tell our family about you," My father said as we were heading to the door, both my parents and Sophia's mother had decided that tomorrow both our family's would meet, I had a feeling it was mostly so Carlisle could study the twins and their brothers but also so the rest of my family could make some new friends. Sophia's dad wasn't back from work yet which means we would all have the chance to meet him tomorrow, judging from Sophia and her brothers I couldn't really picture him in my head or even decided what his personality might be like. It would be nice for my father to know someone who also had been what he went through and still goes through with a (physically) 16 year old daughter.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," I smiled at Sophia who now stood by the stairs with her phone in her hand.

"Yeah seeya Nessie," she waved as we left and began our short run home.

Sophia's POV

Once Nessie and her parents left I turned to make my way to my room, "Wait Soph," my mum called. I turned to face her, "Is Renesmee nice?" She asked smiling, I could tell that my mum had gotten on well with the Cullen's and I was happy for her, it would be nice for her to have someone to talk to and go out with whilst my dad was at work all the time.

"Yeah she's great," I replied as I followed her into the kitchen, taking a seat on one of the black breakfast bar stools. "She's and only child so I think it was weird seeing all four of us." I knew that having three brothers was a very rare considering most of the half-vampire children we'd heard of were without a mother and always and only child.

"Her parents are nice," she began taking food out of the freezer for my dinner. "Apparently the rest of their family are all a similar age too, like physically so it means I won't have to socialize with old women." Even in the afterlife my mum could still be quite petty.

"That's great mum," I muttered sarcastically although I knew she would still hear me. Brady, who had disappeared in his room again shortly before the Cullen's left, came through and started opening cupboards looking for more crisp.

"Brady don't eat anymore now I'm about to cook your dinner," she took the crisp packet off him.

"Awe but please I'm starving," he whinged, he's always winging like a five year old.

"Err no, I'm not," he turned to me, _whoops_ I thought sarcastically but then making another mental note to block my thoughts after we engage in a non verbal conversation.

"Yes you are," I stuck my tongue out at him, "What did you think of the Cullen's anyway?" I speak aloud for my mum's benefit.

"They were cool I guess," he shrugs, "That Nessie girl's kinda cute but eh..." he trailed off as he poured himself some orange juice from the fridge.

"Now don't you go screwing up our new friendship with the Cullens Brady." My mum gave him a stern look, "Just because she's a girl like you doesn't mean you have to go out with her." She nodded to herself. I burst out into laughter.

"What?" Brady shrieked, "Not once, not once did I even mention going out with her, I just said she was kind of cute but of course you have to make assumptions." He muttered the last part. I was nearly in hysterics; I knew that my mother was prone to interpreting everyone's conversations completely different to what they actually meant but this was way over exaggerating. Brady managed to control his thoughts quiet well whilst Renesmee was here, unfortunately he hadn't managed to block his thoughts from me today and some of the things I heard had mentally scarred me.

"I wouldn't of ruined anything," he started again, "It's not like I would of stalked her or harassed her or anything." I raised an eyebrow at him; Brady's history of girlfriends was not a particularly good one.

"Yes you would Brady we both know it," Owen said as he sat on the barstool beside me, being fully matured meant that Owen preferred to use his vampiric speed in the house just with regular movements, he often jumped out and scared me with it. " You would of got her number then text her nonstop before you asked her out then you would of told her about your past girlfriends and scared her off completely." I started up a new round of laughter. Ever since Brady broke up with his girlfriend a couple of months before we moved its all he's been thinking about and unfortunately all I've heard from his thoughts, I did however share this with Owen and Harvey as I've found it particularly funny. The only reason Brady ever liked her or still does like her is probably because she's completely fake and resembles more of a Barbie doll than an actual person.

"Then once you realize that Nessie doesn't dye her hair and doesn't wear a ton of make up or false nails you would've dumped her, if of course she was brave enough to stick around that long." I added, Brady glared at both of us whilst our mum pretended to cook tea and focus on anything but the conversation we were having.

"If you're both trying to make a reference to Olivia then you're making complete idiots out of yourselves," he jeered at us, " I'm completely over her." He finished his drink and then briskly left the room which caused both Owen and myself to laugh again.

**Ok so I had to add the whole girlfriend situation in for Brady as it explains his behaviour later on, Harvey isn't really in this chapter as he's the youngest so yeah :P I'll probably be updating alot in the next week or so :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Just want to say thank you so much for the reviews they encourage me to write more! **** I hope you enjoy this chapter though I have no idea where I'm going with it yet so we shall see! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga or any of its characters; if I did then I wouldn't be writing it as fan fiction ;) **

Sophia's POV

My dad got home just after eight o'clock, he'd been really busy at work sorting all his new things out, he was always busy. Mum told him about what had happened and how we had met the Cullens today and what the plan was for tomorrow. Since tomorrow was Saturday my mum knew dad couldn't get out of meeting them because he was off work.

"Did they seem nice Soph?" he asked me, we were all sat in the main living room watching TV, this only happened occasionally. My dad had changed into his jeans and t-shirt and he almost looked identical to Owen sometimes, it was so weird.

"Yeah they seem nice, I like Renesmee." I changed the channel onto an American show I'd never seen or heard of. I turned it up, fascinated by it. Americans fascinated me, the way they spoke, the way they dressed, their use of different words such as 'sidewalk' instead of pavement which I didn't really get. I'd been happy to meet Nessie today, there was so much I wanted to ask her, I enjoyed listening to her speak solely because of her accent. It was all new for me. I had tried extremely hard throughout the day to pronounce words properly so I didn't sound like such a 'chav' like I normally do, but it was really difficult and I slipped a couple of times.

"What's England like?" Nessie had asked whilst we were on our 'tour' of my house.

"Oh it's...pretty bad to be honest you probably wouldn't want to visit, especially the places where I grew up." She looked at me curiously, "It's just that there are loads of common people so it's not summit that you would enjoy." _Speak properly now Sophia _I reminded myself.

"Where did you grow up?" we were about to head downstairs.

"Manchester." I smiled but it came out like 'Manchesta' which made me sound so common I tried to move the conversation in a different direction in hope she wouldn't notice. "We should go and see what our parents are discussing," I gestured towards our other living room.

"Oi!" Owen shouted at me, "change the channel this is well annoyin'" like me the rest of my family had been trying to speak properly today in order to make a good impression, we'd always been raised to speak politely and properly when in public so it doesn't look like we're common. I hated the way I spoke normally, all the slang I'd picked up from people at school and on T.V, I couldn't stand myself sometimes. Brady was a lot worse than me though, Owen not as much but I suppose he was older so he'd just grown out of it or something.

"Here take it," I threw the remote over to him, he caught it with one hand then continued to flick through the channels.

"Apparently Bella and Edward thought that there weren't many half vampire children," My mum was telling dad, "it's like they live in a completely sheltered world and know nothing about any other families or covens." She always made hand gestures when she spoke to my dad as if she was trying really hard to explain something to him that he just couldn't get.

"Well we didn't know who they were until today, we may not of even know them for a while if it wasn't for Sophia and Brady," he winked at me and I smiled. My parents sat over on the double sofa opposite whilst Brady and Owen occupied the largest sofa facing the T.V. Dweeb sat next to me playing his Nintendo Ds as always.

"It was all Brady's fault," I nodded, I loved getting him into trouble, it was practically my job as the only female sibling to cause hell for Owen, Brady and Harvey.

"Was not!" he glared at me, I snarled back.

"Oh give it a rest both of you." My dad snapped, he often go tired of me and Brady fighting. "It's not a problem that we met them, if anything it's a good thing. If it's a large family it'll give your mum summit to do all day whilst you're all at school, you can make friends with them can't you love?" He said the last part just to my mum. She rolled her eyes at him playfully, ew.

The rest of us groaned school. School was literally my idea of hell, in our last school I hated every part of it especially the people.

"Do we really have to go to school?" Harvey asked shooting a pleading look at my parents before quickly returning to his game.

"Of course you do you all know that, the agreement was that if I took this job over here then we could all start fresh, you'll all make new friends at school, you've already met that Renesmee girl today so maybe you'll be in some of her classes at school." He smiled at me as I sighed.

"But what about me, I won't know anyone, it's not like Sophia or Brady where at least if they're really lost they have each other, it's like a whole new thing for me!" whined Harvey, both Brady and I laughed.

"Dweeb do you honestly think that if either of us were lost we would go and find _each other?_" Brady laughed, "I'm staying as far away from Soph as possible!" he turned to sneer at me again, I would not rise to it and I would not get angry.

"Good because I really don't want to be seen hanging around with my dick of a brother anyway." I replied coolly.

"Language Sophia." My dad warned me. I rolled my eyes.

"Going back to school, woo." Owen muttered to himself still flicking through the channels, he knew we would all hear him.

"Will it be a problem for you Owen? "My mum looked concerned.

"Nah, Nah it'll be fun, going back to high school. Beats sitting around here all day." He adjusted his snap back which he still hadn't taken off.

"Really?" I looked at him, surprised. I would do anything to spend my days at home, never having to go in and endure another first day at another school, never having to listen to people talk about the new kids and how weird I was.

I sighed again.

Later that night we all agreed we would head off to the Cullen's house mid morning which meant Brady could have his daily 'lie in' which was completely unfair because my dad always got the rest of us up but never Brady until he was ready to get up himself.

"He has football on Sundays so he's up earlier than any of you, he deserves to have his Saturday lie ins." That was Dads excuse, he was always so proud of Brady because he decided he wanted to play football like Dad used to when he was our age, sure I guess he was proud of the rest of us but we "don't really do much" he said. I said goodnight to my parents who hugged me and kissed me and then my brothers who gave me a mixed response of 'goodbye' and 'whatever', I lay in bed thinking about going to school and hoping that luckily Nessie and I would be in at least some classes together, if we even went to the same school that it. We would probably be enrolled at a school in Port Angeles where as Nessie would most likely be at Forks high school since that would be closest to her. I still hoped though.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola everyone! Sorry there hasn't been an update in a while I just haven't been able to sit down and write this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy :P **

Sophia's POV (I shall return to Renesmees soon don't worry)

As usual I was woken up by my dad poking his head through the door saying 'Sophia, up!". I groaned and pulled the covers over my head, I could hear dweeb already downstairs getting breakfast off mum and Owen yawning as he walked past the door. "Its nine o'clock Sophia, you've probably got a long day ahead of you if we're meeting this family so you need to come down and have your breakfast" Nine o'clock, as in _nine am? _My dad seriously had some high hopes if he thought I was getting out of bed at nine o'clock _especially_ on a Saturday.

"I think I'll be okay dad," I muttered knowing he could hear me, "my brain doesn't function well in the mornings anyway so I'll just stay here." And just as I began to fall back to sleep my covers were ripped away from me.

"Oi!" I shouted the outside air was too cold for this time in the morning; I turned round to face my dad who was holding my covers in one arm.

"See," he laughed, "now you're awake, I'll return this later." He patted my duvet under his arm and left the room. I lay in my black and white penguin pyjamas for another ten minutes before I heard my mum calling me downstairs. I stood up and stretched out, slowly making my way down to the kitchen where a plate of eggs and bacon waited for me.

"Good morning Soph." She greeted me as she set my plate on the table in front of me.

"Mmr." I muttered back rubbing my eyes, Owen and Dweeb sat at the table with me finishing off their breakfast, of course Brady hadn't been woken up yet and probably wouldn't be until at least another hour. _Unfair, _I thought, some of us had to suffer these early mornings. After breakfast I showered and got dressed into a pair of thick black leggings and my favourite black jumper with small white skulls printed on it. Although I was used to the cold weather of England it seemed that Washington was even colder, I already hated it here. By eleven Brady was up and dressed and we were all ready to go, we, well my parents, had decided we would run there as it would be easier to follow the scent and find the house. I seriously couldn't be bothered running, I run too much.

"No iPod's, Sophia." She deliberately held her hand out to me, often on social visits or family outings I would bring my iPod to listen to along the way or even whilst we're there. But apparently not today. "You all made a good impression on the Cullens yesterday so we don't want to ruin it now do we." I handed over my iPod and sighed.

"Let's get going then." My dad said as he began to lead the way.

Renesmees POV

Yesterday had been great in my opinion, I had met some new possible friends and my parents had met two people in a similar situation to them. And now today we would be meeting them again, I felt like a little girl again which honestly was only a year and a half ago. I sighed, if only I had been like Sophia who grows like a human, she's had sixteen years of life where as I've just had a small handful. Perhaps if I had been more like her my parents could have had more children that would have been nice. There was a light knock on my bedroom door, "Come in," I said, sitting up in my bed. My dad came in and sat on my bed next to me.

"I'm sorry," he smiled, putting his arm around my shoulders, "I heard what you were thinking. I know that you wish you could have had a long childhood like any other human and even those children yesterday, I'm sorry that I couldn't give you that." He sighed. I was, to say the least, a little shocked. Did he seriously think he had taken that away from me? My dad must have had some serious thought about this beforehand. "Both I and your mother did think about this yes, but saying that it doesn't mean these past few years haven't been the best in both our existences." He smiled. "We both love you more than our own lives, you mean the world to me Renesmee." He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too daddy," I lean on his chest, "it doesn't matter that I haven't had as long as other kids to grow up, at least we have forever together." I smiled as my mom came in and crawled over to the other side of me joining in with the hug. In all honesty, although I would of liked to experience more of a normal human life where I could have had some brothers or sisters like Sophia, I wouldn't trade my life now for anything in the world because this is my normal life and it's probably a lot more interesting than any humans.

**I quite enjoyed this chapter once I got started writing it, just some small lovey dovey moments with Nessie and her parents but who doesn't love that? After all I don't think there were enough Edward/Nessie moments or just Nessie and both her parents' moments in breaking dawn. R&R! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers! I haven't updated this in a while but I'm ready to get back into the swing of things, as usual rates and reviews are appreciated! **

**P.s I don't own twilight **

SOPHIAS'S POV

We ran through the forest, the trees blurring together as I followed behind Brady making sure dweeb kept up. I _really_ hated running, honestly at this time in the morning of a Saturday I should definitely **not** be running. I usually leave any physical exercise until mid-week. I am just simply a typical sixteen year old girl, I don't do exercise. Nor do I do homework, or work in particular, I don't do any house work either, I don't do much outside of school or I never used to do much. Hopefully I will still be able to keep up with my usual habits here in Washington. These were just some of the lists I made in my head during our time running to the Cullens house, running was so _boring_ without having my ipod in my ears.

We all began to slow as we reached the front of the Cullens property, there stood a house that just screamed money. _So they're rich kids are they._ I thought to myself spitefully, I was not in the best of moods after being rudely awoken this morning. Brady turned to smirk at me clearly having heard my last thought "_Just what I was thinking" _he thought back to me. We all followed my parents up to the porch of their house and patiently waited for them to open the door. Nessies dad answered with Nessie right behind him. I waited until our parents had exchanged their greetings and we had been invited in before approaching Nessie, _Speak properly now Sophia, _I reminded myself.

"Hey Renesmee," I half waved as I went to stand by her, she wore a white vest top with a denim skirt followed by a pair of black tights and red Dr Martens. _Interesting choice of clothes_ I thought as I politely smiled.

"Hello Sophia," she greeted me, "I guess today I could show you my house..if you wanted?" she asked. She was so polite yet slightly awkward as though she'd never really spoken to anyone her age before.

"Ok cool," I nodded as she lead me up a long stair case. She showed me her family's bedrooms, her Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmets room, her Aunt Alice's and Uncle Jaspers room, her Grandparents room and then finally a room which she told me used to belong to her Dad. "So you and your parents don't live here then?" I asked casually as we started to make our way back down to the ground floor.

"No we live in a cottage very near to here." She said, leading me into their living room where my parents were sat with her family.

"Speak of the devil." My dad said as we entered, perhaps it was my bad mood still lingering from early but my initial reaction to my dad today was to tell him just to shut up. Fortunately I held my tongue in front of Nessie family. Instead I just smiled as I stood next to the sofa that they occupied along with Nessie's Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett who I was introduced to. I recognized Nessie's parents sat on the sofa opposite along with her Grandparents who I was also introduced to. There was a third sofa in the room where my three idiot brothers sat, "_definitely still in a bad mood," _I heard Brady think.

"_Oh shut up,"_ I retorted through my thoughts, Brady was looking down at his phone but I saw him smirk a little.

"We were just telling Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens about yourself and Brady's talents," my dad told me, I could tell he was trying hard to sound like he didn't usually talk like a 'common thug' as my parents had once put it.

"Since none of you are like Renesmee Carlisle was wondering if he could ask you some questions about your growth rate and things like that." My Dad smiled at me.

"If you wouldn't mind of course." Carlisle said smiling politely, I honestly couldn't find a reason why I shouldn't answer his questions, my bad mood was starting to disappear as a good mood surfaced in the presence of the Cullens, they were genuinely nice people. I did notice however, that Nessie's other Aunt and Uncle were not in the room, although perhaps they had left when we arrived and I didn't get a chance to meet them yet.

I walked over and squeezed on the sofa next to Brady as I knew it would annoy him as Renesmee went over to sit with her parents.

"_Hey! Stop pushing so much."_ Brady thought, I knew he would never embarrass our parents in public by arguing out loud with me which is what made this all the more amusing for me.

"_Move up then," _I thought as we both settled into a somewhat comfortable position next to each other.

"_Lose some weight fat ass." _Brady snarled through his thoughts at me.

"_I think the only one who needs to lose a few pounds is you here Brady." _I thought as I smiled politely at Carlisle ready to answer his questions, out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward smile a little.

**This may not have been my best or longest chapter but hey atleast it's a chapter! :) **


End file.
